<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小镇爱情故事 by Opheliaissleeping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052546">小镇爱情故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliaissleeping/pseuds/Opheliaissleeping'>Opheliaissleeping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliaissleeping/pseuds/Opheliaissleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个夏日苏打水味的苦涩东西。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小镇爱情故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>靠海的小镇向来是夏日活动的主要中心。冰镇啤酒和篝火晚会，女孩们光着脚踩在沙滩上讨论隔壁班某个新来的转学生，然后给路过的暗恋者们分享一个暧昧的眼神。<br/>
但是——不。Pietro自认自己已经过了那个愚蠢的年级，尽管他仍对着游戏机做着超级英雄的梦，把自己塞进闪亮的银色皮衣时还喜欢彩虹小马的体恤衫。<br/>
譬如现在。他坐在汽车的引擎盖上，电台滋滋啦啦响着老摇滚，嘴巴里的草莓味棒棒糖被舌头裹着转了一圈又一圈，把露在空气中的半截塑料小棍当香烟一样叼着，如果他有个打火机一定会毫不犹豫地当着路过的金发美女的面点燃，管他嘴上会烫出几个泡或是直接烧烂脸。<br/>
Wanda曾不止一次表示他需要一个正常的社交圈子。但是她说这话的时候手里还拿着一沓信封。爱慕的诅咒的带着下流暗示的。Pietro闭上眼都能猜到那里面有些什么。但Wanda不喜欢他来干涉这些，她总说每个人都有自己的生活。而他的生活要从摆脱过去开始。<br/>
听起来容易极了，就好像这世界上有个什么神奇医生可以剖开他的心把某个人生生地挖出来丢掉似的。Pietro听这话的时候正坐在桌子上打着他的吃豆人，明明还差一点就可以打破纪录了——差一点。为什么他们总是不厌其烦地来烦他。<br/>
我很好。没事。一切okay。这些词难道很难理解吗。他觉得自己的耐心快没了，一头银发焦躁地翘起来。<br/>
Wanda摇摇头，穿上鞋子走了。<br/>
屋子清静了。可惜Pietro已经失去了继续玩下去的兴趣。他在Wanda走了两分钟后就套上外套翻窗走了，路过对面那位老邻居家的时候用街上发的营销小卡片顺走了他的车。他能想象得到Wanda回来后面对邻居的怒火无奈又恼火的模样，那只会让他俩的关系更糟糕——但是无所谓，他已经不在乎什么了。<br/>
他早就过了17岁该献出初吻和心跳悸动的年龄。但Pietro极具迷惑性的脸还是让他每次买酒时都得掏出身份证，而且，Wanda还是会管着他。<br/>
所以现在他把车开上山丘，一脸大人的成熟样望着海边。傍晚的海风扑在脸上，夹杂着女孩子的笑声还有烧烤的香味全部碾得粉碎。<br/>
Wanda说的没错。他不好。一点也不好。切切实实的糟透了。没有几个正常人会在半夜惊醒之后没日没夜打着游戏吃零食，瞪着干涩的眼睛在持续好几天之后猛地倒头就睡，或者在酒吧喝得烂醉差点被人拐到巷子里做掉——当然他不会真的被这样，Pietro本能肘击，过肩摔，再转身一拳——尽管他的脑子还在酒精里咕噜咕噜冒着泡不清醒。<br/>
他可以下意识地从后腰摸个空，然后想起他没有枪，他有一把漂亮的银色手枪，但那已经是过去式了，它被棺材板钉着塞进了坟墓里。<br/>
他再也没用过自己的神速力。<br/>
说他不疯。拜托。谁信呢。Pietro闭上眼都能想起布满枪茧的手摩挲着他后颈的感觉，还有啤酒和烟草味，男人的大拇指掀起扑克的一角，把筹码往前一推说他全跟。<br/>
那可真是该死的辣。<br/>
他甚至会在夜里看见他。红色的瞳孔在窗帘后面若隐若现，手上拿着一本法语的书，食指卡在某一页，嘴角翘起。</p><p>“Mais j'étais trop jenue pour savoir l'eimer.”<br/>
是l'aimer。男人撑着头纠正。<br/>
管他呢。那是什么意思。Pietro翻了个身仰躺在床上转头看着他，被子在他两条腿间缠着一团。<br/>
你想知道？男人手顺着猫的脊背抚摸，Oliver眯了会眼睛然后跳上Pietro的肚子。<br/>
对啊当然。Pietro闭上眼，窗外的阳光白得刺眼，而且越来越亮，并逐渐吞噬了男人的轮廓。</p><p>他睁开了眼睛。<br/>
远处的城市灯光刺得眼睛发疼，深蓝色的夜空也被映亮了半边金光。他把车丢在那里，顺着公路慢慢走回去，车子明早会有人来拖走的，他的老邻居对找车这方面十分在行。<br/>
路过某个小区的时候里面正好在开派对。Pietro走进去，在香槟味的草坪上坐下，时不时跟着人群发出意味不明的欢呼大叫。爱与和平！有人说。于是Pietro头也不回地大声喊吼道。是的！还有花园和面包！</p><p>你先回去，Pietro，你还是个学生，杀人不是你该做的，回去上课，等干掉这群疯子变种人我就回来接你。我会教你读《小王子》的法语，还有怎么不着痕迹地出老千的。相信我，宝贝。回去。</p><p>Wanda搂着她的宝贝弟弟的肩膀。Pietro怀里的Oliver还在睡觉。那天天气和今天一样好。他们喜欢怎么说来着？春光明媚，鸟语花香。<br/>
他想起来他就是那时把那把手枪埋掉了的，连带着那本《小王子》的法语译本。</p><p>别碰我的脑子，教授。他无所谓地耸耸肩。我好的很。不需要谁安慰。我回去啦。帮帮忙。别再来找我好吗。<br/>
谢谢。</p><p>可他永远也无法开始新的生活。</p><p>Pietro想起17岁的一个晚上。他误闯进盗贼工会的幼稚派对。他们红眼的头子好笑地看着一个前几天才误闯领地被赶出去的未成年小偷坐在草地上自认为谁也认不出来地喝着苏打水，暗自计划着去前台那位红发美女那儿讨杯冰啤。<br/>
他走过去坐在他身边。跟他说嗨，我叫Remy。<br/>
这个开场烂透了。Pietro回道，但是他说。我叫Pietro。<br/>
现在身边一个人也没有。他盯着五颜六色的挂灯，眨了眨眼，有些湿。</p><p>——Mais j'étais trop jenue pour savoir l'aimer.<br/>
但我那时还年轻，不懂爱情。</p><p>-end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>